Nightime Lovers
by Southern Nerd
Summary: Experience a night between two people that were once foes but now are together . But fate may allow them happiness , but that does not mean they are together in the eyes of the public for she belongs to someone else . Even though she may not be truly his in name , she is still his just more then one way . ONE SHOT of HG/SS . Please enjoy and review :) Updated 1/9/2015


UPDATED VERSION:1/9/15

Rated M

* * *

Nighttime Lovers ~One Shot ~

Darkness had fallen in sky as a family slept in a ancient household . The only light out of darkness was coming from the moonlight into a bedroom where a couple laid together .

Waking up Hermione stretched and snuggled into her lover seeking his warmth .

Unable to fall asleep , she could not help , but wonder about the man the laid next to her and their relationship.

Wonder, what would their life have been if they ended up together right after the war ended ?

Could they have made it as a couple?

Rise against the odds, the hateful words, and the stares coming from a society that only saw him as a monster.

Sighing she ran her fingers into his hair long black , feeling the softness. Smiling to herself over the thought of never in a million years of falling in love with someone that was consider the enemy . The most hated person next to Voldermort in the world even though he was dead.

"You do realize, I can feel you staring." he mumbled to his lover without even opening his eyes.

"I know, " Hermione, replied back not even caring that she disturbed him from his slumber. Opening his eyes , Severus Snape turned his head towards his lover, the forbidden fruit that he was never supposed to touch. The Angel, that saved him from the darkness of the world and his past.

"You, know Ms. Weasley I should take away points from Gryffindor, for disturbing a professor. " he whispered running his hands into Hermione somewhat tamed curls.

Swinging her leg across her lover, she straddled him. Leaning closer to his face she created a curtain between their faces her lips barely touching his.

"I really do not gave a damn Severus, " she whispered before she kissed him. "Snape." Hermione whispered quietly as she pulled away from him before she started to deepen the kiss. Snape started to run his hands up and down her legs as the kiss become more heated between them. Running his hands up from her legs , he cradled her face in his callus hands gently pulling their faces away from one another.

"What time is your idiotic husband supposed to becoming home?" He asked Hermione as she kissing him once again enjoying this time with her soul mate.

She started this time on his famous abnormal nose , briefly kissing his lips and working her way down to his neck to the scar Nagini left behind to his chest kissing every scar on his chest.

"Not until tomorrow night," she whispered back as she flipped her curls to one side of head , all the while keeping eye contact with her lover as moved even lower down his body.

"Hermione …" Severus breath hitched as Hermione nipped him above his belly button. Before moving her head even lower down his body to a certain part that was standing at attention , that she could not resist. Throwing back his head onto the pillows and headboard as his lover worked her magic with her mouth. Severus stared into her bright dark brown eyes ,amazed of the love and compassion that was staring back at him .

That was truly for him and not her stupid husband Ron Weasley.

"Hermione stop…" Severus cried out softly, as he felt himself coming to the end at any moment if she did not stop. Hermione eyes smiled at her lover all the while as she continued not listening to his warning , but before Severus could cum a soft cry was heard over the baby monitor .

" I'm sorry, love." Hermione said as she made her way up to Severus kissing him on the mouth before she lifted out of bed grabbing his white shirt of the floor.

" No your not , you little minx." He replied back as he watched disappointed that the moment end .

"You're right, I' m not," she said as she walked into the nursery towards the crying that was slowly growing louder .

"I'm coming Amelia ," Hermione said as she moved toward the cradle , lifting the dark haired baby out to quiet her cries.

"You knew daddy was here , didn't you ." she cooed , gently bouncing the baby to the changing table.

As Severus waited for Hermione , he listened to the sweet voice of his love as she singed to their daughter coming from the baby moniter.

Sitting there he could not help but thought how amazing his life was , darkness was in his past and even though the situation was not ideal , he was happy.

Coming back into the bedroom Hermione laid nine month Amelia into her fathers arms letting him hold the baby as she sat back down onto the bed.

Soon silence filled the room , the only noise that joy could be heard was the sucking coming from Amelia as she nursed from Hermione breast . He could not help but stare in awe of the sight that some consider a heavenly sight between a mother and a baby.

"I love you, Hermione and you Amelia." Severus said softly as he brushed his fingers along his daughter black hair baby curls . Amelia closed her dark almost black eyes even more in content as she nursed ,giving the illusion of her sleeping as she enjoyed the soft touch of her father's fingertips.

"And you," He whispered to his son that he would not see for another five months in his lovers stomach.

Hermione smiled at him , her heart bursting with love for her family that may not be whole , but at the same time was whole.

"And I love you ." she whispered as their eyes met brown looking into black .

* * *

Hope you guys enjoy and review please it will me a ton if you do. Maybe there might be more then one chapter for this story :)

J.K Rolwing owns H. Potter and other characters , they will never be truly mine expect

the baby Amelia .


End file.
